foolandflagonfandomcom-20200214-history
Newt
Newt was a common laborer in Kalad'Zura, a dwarven underground city. He always pressed against the strict class system of his youth, which prevented him from achieving the position and status he felt he was destined for. He agitated for change, inciting his fellow laborers to protest and even rebel against their overseers, but the rigid dwarven society proved too powerful. He was exiled permanently. He remains bitter but also sure that he is destined for greater things. Logbook Late Spring 562 I met up with Tim Goldfield, an egomaniacal pyromaniac magician, and Carter Carpenter, a pleasant enough fellow, and we decided to strike out in pursuit of the wolf-riding orcs we'd heard about. Before we'd even really gotten started, we ran across of a group of men claiming to represent the local lady who demanded a toll from us. Needless to say, we were uninterested in paying. Goldfield tried to persuade them to let us by, but failed miserably despite my oratorical advice to him. I headbutted a couple of them and waved Bessie (my axe) at a few others, and we drove them off fairly easily. We found our way to a burned-out village, clearly the work of the wolf-riding orcs, and tried to track them back to their hideout, but Goldfield (or Carter? I've forgotten already. All the humans look alike) lost their tracks in the hills. I took charge, but through no fault of my own, got us even more lost; Goldfield then accidentally blundered back to the village. We gave up on the orcs and decided to investigate the nearby abandoned fort. When we were exploring, Goldfield took off running like a chicken with his head cut off, and found his way to a skeleton left on the floor; we heard a creepy voice say "leave!" and Goldfield starting backing away like a coward. Naturally, I took the initiative and smashed up the skeleton, kicking the skull into the wall and so on -- that'll show the creepy ghosts! -- at which point a ghost materialized and attacked me. The idiot thing didn't realize what it was messing with. I jumped up on the table and launched myself in a flying overhand chop at the thing -- only to watch it casually sidestep me and watch me crash into the wall behind it. We managed to recover, barely, from that minor mistake, enough to kill it and loot its ancient sword. We all ended up injured, and I'm still sick, but that's a small price to pay for greatness. I decided to take the title "Ghost-killer" in honor of our great deed. We decided to come back later to show whatever else is here who's boss. Oh, and we found a useful map of the area. Should help us keep from getting lost in the future. Stories # I don't know if it's due to living underground or from his different perspective of the world around him. Pyra manages just fine so... I believe the man could get lost following a road. He should be forced to renounce that title of Ghost-Killer for a more appropriate one: the lost. # Simply, he is the definition of foolhardy. He thinks up something and immediately acts upon it without thinking it through. Good luck trying to stop him before he acts. His quick motion to crush the suspected bones of a specter only shows his "act now and deal with it later" mentality. I would be fine with this trait, if only his actions affected himself and not the other members of the party. Category:Old Characters